Tainted
Tainted is a storyline createdby EternalBlaze. Overview Unlike any of the, this storyline combines the general ideas of the Zombies universe with the ideas of the Star Wars universe, creating a whole nother idea. 'Background' A dire plague is spreading quickly throughout the Grand Army of the Republic, infecting those who are unwary and attempting to infect those who are trying to stay away. It is unknown of how the plaque got into the Republic's capital of Coruscant, but it's too late to figure it out; there are lives at stake and everyone is doing what they can to survive the plaque and hopefully fight it off. 'Main Characters' 'Characters in the Maps' The storyline will focus on a few characters. The first group of characters are a Republic Commando squad who are up close to those that are infected and must fight as brothers if they want to stay alive. As a whole, they are known as Echo Squad. *'RC-8090', or more commonly known as Jen, is the team's leader. He specializes in giving orders and team skills, but is also good with strategies and analyzing enemies and their tactics. *'RC-3472', also known as Tank, is the team's second-in-command. Always ready to give a good fight, Tank specializes in CQC and demolitions and always manages to keep calm in most situations, despite the dangers. *'RC-4766', who goes by Aeon, is the team's medic and sniper. He is always a good teammate, usually providing support fire and healing anyone who appears to have low health or shields. *'RC-1410', also known as Vex, is the team's hacker. He is familiar with many pieces of technical equipment in the universe and can usually break into them. Because of this, he can be useful in situations where the team is trapped in places where only he can use his skills to get them out. 'Characters in the FanFiction' The storyline also goes to a Jedi Padawan-Master relationship, which gives readers a look at how the Jedi see the infection that is going around. This pair of Jedi are tasked with finding a cure to the infection, which is believed to be located somewhere deep in the core of the planet itself. *'Arden Valu' is the Jedi Padawan who is eager to find out more about the infection going around. Also being trained as a healer, he can treat individuals with minor cases of infection, although it is hard, due to the fact that the infection turns them into zombie-like beings. *'Breo Talen' is Arden's master. Although he too is eager to find out more, he prefers that they stay away from the infected, since it is highly contagious and they could possibly get infected as well. However, it isn't likely that he will get infected anyway, as he is considered one of the best swordsmen in the Order. He is also the commander of Echo Squad. 'Maps' The maps portion of the storyline will reflect Echo Squad. *Cyinda Bay 'Chapters' The fanfiction portion of the storyline will reflect Arden and Breo. *Chapter 1 - Unwelcomed Guests Gameplay This is the general overview of gameplay for the maps; 'Weapons' The maps will consist of Star Wars-universe weapons. The Mystery Box will definitely make a return but will be changed based on the Star Wars universe. The Pack-a-Punch Machine, however, will not make a return. There will be another feature that will take the place of the Pack-a-Punch Machine. 'Wonder Weapons' Wonder Weapons will not make a return in Tainted, due to the fact that weapons can be upgraded and modified to the point where they would be classified as Wonder Weapons. 'Enemies' The enemies, as usual, are zombies. They can be clad in civilian clothing, clone armor, Jedi robes, etc. and can even be of a different species. There are mutliple zombie character models, but none are better than others, unless if one is a special or boss zombie. 'General Gameplay' The game's general gameplay will be like any Zombies game. It will, again, consist of only four players surviving against a horde of undead. There have been no major changes in this storylines, but there will be more and more ideas to come. creator's other storylines Category:EternalBlaze Category:Tainted Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Storylines Category:Storylines